


Earth's finest movie

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Earth's finest movie

There aren't many options for entertainment at the Two Streams Facility.  There's the Mountain Zone, the Clom Disneyland's Warpspeed Death Ride in the Rollercoaster Zone, the Shill governor's mansion in Shallanna in the Garden Zone, the Aquarium and the Cinema.

When Amy was trapped in the Red Waterfall stream at Two Streams, she often went to the Cinema.  She would rather look at the art in the facility, but because of the Handbots, she couldn't take her time and stroll through the artwork.

One day Amy went to see a showing of one of Earth's finest movies, _Gigli._ As she expected, hardly anyone was in the Cinema to see it. 

The lights had already dimmed when _Gigli_ started.  Amy decided to sit in the back of the theatre.  

As _Gigli_ began to start, she saw a woman sitting in front of her.  She appeared to be wearing the same clothes that Amy was wearing, save for what appeared to be the pieces of a Handbot on her shoulder. She appeared to be heavier than Amy, but other than that, from the back she looked like Amy. 

Amy decided to get up and sit to the woman that somewhat looked like Amy.   

To Amy's surprise, the woman who looked like Amy…actually was Amy.  But she was an older Amy, an Amy who was most likely in her 50s.   

"I've been waiting for you, Amy," the older Amy said to the younger Amy. 

"You have?"

"I mean, once upon a time, I ran into the Cinema to escape some Handbots and then I saw you in here, so I had to sit up there to meet you."

"What happened to you?  I thought the Doctor and Rory were coming to save us.  It's taking them a while, though.  I thought they would've been here by now."

"They don't save us."

"What?"

 "I'm 50 years old now, Amy."

"But isn't that what the Red Waterfall stream does?  Rapidly ages you?

"By the time Rory and the Doctor gets here we'll be dead.  We'll have to fend for ourselves here."

"Why do you hate the Doctor?"

"He lives by two rules.  Don't you remember?  The first one's 'Survive, because no one's going to come for you.'  The second one's 'The Doctor always lies.'"

"You're wrong.  I mean, he's said those things, but usually he's always telling us to not run off."

"Well, how do you think he ended up travelling the universe in a big blue box?"  Older Amy sighed.  "But we have plenty of time to be bitter at the Doctor.  Right now I want to release some tension.  It isn't often that I bump into myself. "

Younger Amy stroked Older Amy's hair.  "You still look great."

"I wouldn't expect myself to find myself ugly."

"I know why you snuck yourself in here.  You picked a bad movie that apparently Apalapucians like and hail as a classic here so we could have sex."

"When you're stuck in here with a sonic probe, a katana and a pet Handbot named Rory for a few years, it's nice to have a body to come back to, even if it is your own."

"I like how you think, Amy."

"We never did get that driving license in that blue box—"

"The TARDIS?"

"I prefer not to call that blue box by her name.  She never did anything to me, but she takes him around the universe.  She's as dead to me as I am to him."

Younger Amy hushed Older Amy.  "Forget about him.  Let's focus on us."

Younger Amy pressed her lips on Older Amy, and the two began making out.  Younger Amy began fiddling with Older Amy's Handbot armor. 

"Can you show me that sonic probe?"

Older Amy pulled out her sonic probe.

"It looks like a sonic screwdriver."

"It's not.  It's a probe." 

"I'm pretty sure that looks like the Doctor's screwdriver."

"A sonic screwdriver is for mad men flying around the universe in blue boxes.  This is a probe, modeled after the mad man's current screwdriver.  He's had a few screwdrivers before this one.  The interface told me all about them.  This probe is modeled after his eleventh incarnation's screwdriver.  And my probe's more effective than his screwdriver will ever be."

"In short, just call your probe a probe."

"Exactly." 

"Are you going to use it on me?"

"Do you have to ask?"

The Amys returned to kissing.  


End file.
